When Kittens Play
by XxhottprincessxX
Summary: Two kittens decide to break the rules. What will happen when the Master finds out? And will it bring about pain...or pleasure? * Bisco Hatori owns all of this except for the plot*
1. Chapter 1

It was near midnight. A dark figure sat huddled in front of the computer screen. The sound of keys being tapped rang out through the room. Kyouya had been working for hours. His eyes were straining. He wiped his eye as his vision blurred.

_I gotta get to bed. I'm gonna need my sleep. Tomorrow the host club is supposed to be leaving for Karuizawa again and Tamaki will drive me crazy if I fall asleep._

Kyouya went to close his laptop when a thought struck him.

_Can't go to sleep without checking on my little kittens can I?_

Opening it back up he grabbed the mouse. He clicked on the special tab and put in the password to open the file. This was one view only he was allowed to see. The screen was then filled with a very familiar room. It was a bedroom, decked out in flamboyant purple and gold. Two dressers were along one wall and a door leading to what he knew to be a large walk in closet. The curtains were open on the tall windows and moonlight streamed in. Across the room was a very spacious king bed. Lying in the middle were two identical figures.

What the two figures were doing is what drew the shadow king's attention.

Harsh breathing penetrated the speakers; the two bodies moved against each other, sweat slickened their skin. Their faces were scrunched up in pleasure and their muscles were pulled taunt. The moonlight from the large windows made shadows play over the bodies. The sheet slipped farther and farther down until everything was bared to the shadow king.

Hikaru and Kaoru were oblivious to the eyes watching their pleasure. Kaoru had tied Hikaru's hands to the headboard with his tie. The older brother was, contrary to popular belief, always the submissive in their little games. Though it was rarely only the two of them like this. Kaoru pondered on how their master would punish them if he found out they were behaving so badly but the pleasure took his mind back a second later. His brother was writhing underneath him, starved for the friction of their bodies once more. Kaoru leaned down to flick his tongue over a hard nipple. At the same time he surged forward, making Hikaru groan loudly and arch high. Kaoru pumped faster and faster driving them both toward the release they needed. Their master had not visited them in a week and they were dying. Their bodies honed to a schedule of sweet release at least twice a week, the time apart from the one they both loved was pulling on them in a very harsh way. They needed this. And if their master found out, they would take their punishment accordingly. They understood the rules and knew that solo play was a big no-no. but for this moment, they were willing to risk it. Just this once….

Kyouya's breathing was getting more and more labored. His pants felt too tight and the covers seemed to make him too hot. Shoving himself up from the bed with a smirk he grabbed a shirt from his closet.

_So his little kittens were trying to play without him were they?_

_He wold see about that…_


	2. Chapter 2

Kyouya stepped out of the black sports car.

It had taken him fifteen minutes flat to drive down a back road over to the twin's mansion. He popped the trunk and grabbed the case labeled "**Punishment**".

As he made his way around the side to the back entrance he pulled out the house key he had insisted the twins give him. He knew it would come in handy one day. As he walked in and silently made his way towards the west wing where he knew the twin's room was located. Just as he was rounding the corner the two maids that always seemed to be at the boys' beck and call came forward.

"_Make sure no one bothers us."_

"_Of course, young master."_

He trusted them. Whenever he came to play with his pets they always kept other members of the house away from the area. He would have to make sure to remember their bonus.

He opened the door and walked inside. His kittens were so caught up in their little games they had yet to notice him. He placed the case down by the door and approached the bed. He could tell Kaoru was really enjoying his brother's moans of ecstasy. His head was thrown back, his muscles straining. They were both covered with a thin layer a sweat from their activities. They were close to finishing. A new rush of lust coursed through his body. He couldn't allow that, could he?

"_What do we have here?"_

They froze. Kaoru could feel his brother go rigid as he heard the muttered words. As one, the two boys slowly raised their eyes. Their master had an evil smirk across his face and a fire burning in his eyes. A small whimper escaped his lips.

In no time at all, their master had made his move.

He shoved his hand in Kaoru's hair and dragged him back, causing him to jerk out of his brother. Hikaru let out a sharp gasp. He almost reacted but knew better than to move without permission. Kaoru was dragged across the bed and he felt cold metal clamp around his wrist. The master had handcuffed him to the bedpost. A hand grabbed his face and whipped him around. His eyes were level with a pair of orbs filled with hot ice.

"_Who's been a bad kitten?"_

He couldn't stop himself from whispering, _"I have."_

"_Do you know what happens to kittens that don't follow the rules?"_

"_What master?"_

"_They get punished."_


	3. Chapter 3

Kyouya smirked. His kittens were both staring at him with a mixture of wariness and lust. He really had been neglecting them. A week was a long time to go with no playtime. Especially for his little pets. They were quite high maintenance, but they were definitely worth it.

However breaking the rules meant consequences. And he was a stickler for following protocol.

He left Kaoru at the bedpost and slowly moved back up the bed, gliding his finger across the sheets. As he neared Hikaru he could see the want in his eyes. He let his finger move onto Hikaru's leg and continue up his body. His nail lightly scratched the boy as he passed over his abs, causing Goosebumps to cover his pet. When he moved up his chest to his neck he let his finger go straight up his chin and tilt the boy's head back. Hikaru arched up at the play of dominance.

Kaoru moaned behind him. His kittens were in for a treat. They had six hours before they needed to get ready to leave for Karuizawa and he intended to use every second of it.

"_Stay_" he whispered into Hikaru's ear. Then he turned and walked back towards the door. He picked up the case he had set aside and made his way to the table beside the bed. He could feel two heated pairs of eyes on his back as he unlocked the case and opened it. He then turned his body towards the bed.

His eyes locked on to Hikaru and he raised his hand and motioned for the boy to come to him. As he made his way to him he told him,

"_Undress me_."

"_Yes master_."

Kyouya stood still as his pet began to unbutton his shirt. As his shirt hit the floor and Hikaru began to work on his buckle he reached into the case and brought something out.

Kaoru noticed him reach for something and knew what he and his brother were in for as soon as he saw it. A shiver ran through his entire being.

Hikaru was on his knees as he finished with his master's pants and slowly slid his boxers down his lean hips. As the hard cock sprang free his breathing grew labored. He wanted to surge foreword and draw it into his waiting mouth but knew he would only get himself in more trouble. He knew what his beautiful master was capable of, and he did not want any more of that wrath coming down on him. So he held himself back.

Kyouya let his hand run through Hikaru's hair and grabbed a tight hold on his red locks. He pulled Hikaru into a standing position and turned him towards his brother. He then used his hold to pull the boy's head back onto his shoulder and lock lips with him. He shoved his tongue into the kitten's cavern, swirling it around to taste all of him. All the while he maneuvered his other hand with the surprise in it until it was positioned on the boy's hard cock and tightened it.

Kaoru moaned as he watched his brother's member be covered with his master's hand. Once the hand came off again a shiny black cock ring sat tightly around the base. His gaze rose until he met the gleaming irises of his master. Their gazes stayed locked as his brother was released and slid to his hands and knees on the floor. Master made his way closer and he arched. Waiting to feel the colds ring circle his own pulsing member. His master's lips jammed onto his own and he responded immediately. He was dominated so thoroughly by that one kiss that he almost came right then. But then his member had a collar on it exactly like his brother's. As they parted his master whispered.

" _Let the punishment begin_."


	4. Chapter 4

Kyouya turned and made his way back to the case on the table. He pulled out a slim two button remote that had an adjustor on the side. Placing it on the table he reached back into the case. He pulled out a medium sized dildo. The head was rather large compared to the body of it and had little bumps all over it. Each bump has a small vibrating ball in it. It was specifically designed to cause pain as well as pleasure. On his way back to the bed he reached down and grabbed Hikaru's hair once again. The boy instantly got to his feet in an effort not to be dragged across the wood floor. Kyouya tossed Hikaru on to the bed face down and laid the dildo down on the mattress. He reached for a pillow and situated it under Hikaru's hips so the boy's ass was in the air and his legs were spread wide.

Kaoru watched as his brother was positioned to receive the oddly shaped dildo on the mattress. His cock was getting even harder with every move his master made. He gazed on as his master picked up the dildo and started to tease his brother's hole.

Kyouya slid the dildo up and down Hikaru's behind, trailing all the way down to in between his balls. As he came back up to his ass he slid his other hand up his pet's back causing him to arch. When Hikaru's head was thrown back Kyouya shoved his fingers into his mouth.

"_Suck_."His fingers were instantly pulled further into the wet cavern of Hikaru's mouth.

Wet heat enveloping his master's digits. He licked them thoroughly making sure to go over each individual finger with his rough tongue. When he was finished he nipped the pointer finger to inform his master.

Kyouya felt the nip and pulled his dripping wet fingers back. He circled his finger around Hikaru's entrance once, twice, three times. Finally he shoved two slick fingers into the tight hole.

Hikaru threw his head back in ecstasy. His master began to scissor him, then he added another finger and sped them up. Hikaru was in bliss, until the fingers were ripped out of him. He felt so empty, he moaned in protest.

Then in pain.

Kyouya started pushing the dildo into his pet. His mewls of pain music to his ears. He knew those mewls would soon be in pleasure, but punishment couldn't be all fun. Once the head was past the tight ring of muscles he flipped it on and was rewarded with a scream of pleasure from the writhing body underneath him and a moan of jealousy from the detained kitten at the end of the bed.

Turning his head towards the sound he smirked.

"_Are you feeling left out, little one_?"

Kaoru answered in a whine," _Yes, Master_!"

"_Your time will come_."

Kaoru released a hiss. His body was on fire watching his brother get fucked by that dildo. His master was seemingly unaffected by the display before him. But he knew better. He knew this man so well. Probably even better than his brother, who released another scream as his prostate was hit. He could see the beads of sweat on his master's forehead. He could hear the small labored breathes he released passed those full lips. He wanted to taste that mouth again. He wanted to feel that body against his once more. He was drowning in his need for this man. And he knew that the man he spoke of knew his situation too. He rested his head back against the cool wood of the bedpost and closed his eyes. He listened to the cries of his brother, to the sound of the dildo vibrating inside the hole he knew would be tight and hot from experience. He was so hard it hurt. He let out a whimper.

When was it going to be his turn?

He wanted to be touched. He wanted to be fucked.

He wanted to be punished by his master.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyouya was hot and bothered. He needed to speed up this punishment so he could achieve the pleasure he wanted. He glanced to the side to see Kaoru writhing with need. His special kitten was getting to the end of his rope. He wanted to punish him the most. Everyone has a favorite partner, and Kaoru was definitely his. He loved both of the boys but there was something special about Kaoru. He was his. And, unless he said so, he didn't even want his brother touching him. But his favorite needed attention, and he was about to get everything he wanted and more.

Kyouya grabbed the remote and pulled away from the boy beneath him. When he heard a moan of protest he turned the dildo up a notch. That shut Hikaru right up.

As he made his way to Kaoru he locked eyes with him. He let his eyes reveal the burning he felt inside. He noted a flash of similar heat in Kaoru's golden irises. Stepping right in front of his kitten, he reached up and wrapped the long fingers of one hand around his throat, making Kaoru shiver. He then reached higher with the hand containing the remote and placed it in Kaoru's hands.

_When you feel pain, turn the dial up. When you feel pleasure, turn it down._

_Yes, master._

_Good kitty._

Kyouya crashed his lips onto Kaoru's. He roughly shoved his tongue into the other boy's mouth and swirled it around, tasting every inch of his warm cavern. He pulled back some and bit down hard on the boy's lip. From behind him he heard a groan, meaning the dial had been turned. And so the game began.

Kyouya never let up. He slid down Kaoru's body, licking and nipping here and there on his way. Once he was on his knees he kissed Kaoru's thigh. Then he pecked his way up, moving towards the inside of it. He ran his tongue up to right next to Kaoru's aching member…..and bit.

Kaoru and Hikaru both screamed.

Kyouya smirked and licked the small line of blood rolling down Kaoru's thigh.

He glanced up and saw his kitten shaking, a tear falling down his face. He would feel sorry but he knew the boy would be writhing in pleasure again soon enough. He reached out a lightly grazed the tip of Kaoru's cock.

Kaoru let out a shudder and turned the dial down a little. He was so glad his master had finally come to him. As he watched Kyouya tease his member he thanked god he had built up a slight endurance. Otherwise he would be in a lot more pain because of his need to release. His master began to bring the pace up and even went as far as to lean forward and lick the tip. It felt so good all he could do was moan and throw his head back into the bedpost. He could see his brother starting to whine that his dildo had slowed down thanks to their master's ministrations. Kaoru's couldn't help it. Their master's rules were law and he wouldn't dare break them again.

Kaoru began to notice he was seeing spots of white. The pleasure was becoming too overwhelming and he desperately wanted to release.

Kyouya, noticing the needy look in his kitten's eyes figured it was time for him to feel some pleasure too. He took the remote from Kaoru and turned in full power. Then he tossed it onto the bed in front of Hikaru who had tears running over his cheeks from the pain/pleasure that was taking over his body. Kyouya turned and made his way back to the case pulling out the last two items. One was a bottle of lube that heated up when it was applied; the other was a small hand whip. It was about a foot and a half long and separated into eight thick straps at the end. He set the bottle on the floor by the bed and turned to Hikaru. Keeping his eyes on Kaoru, he raised the whip and cracked it across the slick skin of his ass. Hikaru jumped a little and let out small groan. Kaoru gasped and arched against the pole. Kyouya licked his lips and laid another hard slap against Hikaru's ass. The same reaction occurred. After three more whacks he turned and strolled over to his favorite kitty.

_You like watching me whip your brother, don't you? You like watching him squirm. You love that I show no mercy, and dominate him until he can't see straight. Don't you, you little slut?_

_Yes, master. Yes. So much, master._

Kaoru loved when his master talked dirty to him, and he knew his master knew it too.

_Well let's see how much _you_ can take. Shall we?_

_God yes, master. Please?_

Kyouya laughed and lightly ran the whip up Kaoru's thighs. He kept going up until he ran over the boy's nipple. Then he pulled back and hit him right across the chest. The boy was left with red marks over the middle of his chest and both of his nipples were red and hard. Kyouya leaned forward and licked one. Kaoru let out a hiss at the contact. His nipples stung but they also felt so good. Kyouya pulled away and walked behind Kaoru. He resituated his so that he was sitting on the corner of the bed facing his brother. He was still cuffed and his legs were spread wide. Kyouya rubbed his thighs with the whip, eliciting slight hitches of breath and shudders from him. Then without warning he once again let the whip strike his thighs. He hit him several times before tossing the whip to the floor. The sight of the screaming boy arching into the whips made him wild and he wanted to be inside of him. He grabbed the lube and climbed on the bed so he was in front of his kitten.

Kaoru felt the bed shift as his master got on. Then he felt himself be resituated again. Now he was still cuffed but turned over so he was on his knees and his arms crossed. He could feel the metal of the cuffs biting into his skin at points but he was too far gone to care. His masters fingers started to probe his hole and the other hand rubbed his mark free back. He sighed as he felt the first finger enter him. Then he felt the lube heating up.

His master shoved another finger in and started pushing in deeper and pulling out faster. The more he moved the faster the lube heated up until he could feel the ring of muscles relaxing from the heat. Another finger was added and his master began to scissor him, he was so close. Then the fingers were gone. He whimpered at the loss until he felt something much hotter and much harder touch his entrance.

"_Open for me little kitten. Open wide for your master. "_

Kyouya could feel Kaoru pushing back trying to impale himself on his master's long member. And he let him. He was suddenly encased in the tight glove that was Kaoru. Shocks of pleasure shot up his spine. He slowly slid out and pushed back in.

After a few strokes he picked up the pace and began pounding into the tight body beneath him. Moans filled the room as the three boys let pleasure overtake them. When Kyouya knew he was about to come her reached back and slipped the ring off of Hikaru's cock and then did the same for Kaoru. The three let out loud grunts as they all came together. Kyouya slumped over Kaoru and Hikaru swiped up the remote to turn off the dildo still inside him. Kyouya reached up and uncuffed Kaoru and the crawled towards the top of the bed. He pulled the dildo out of Hikaru and received a grunt. All three crawled under the covers with the twins on either side of their master. They snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around them.

Just as they were about to doze off….

BZZZ! BZZZZ! BZZZZ!

_**Masters it's time to get up for your trip! **_


End file.
